We're grown ups now dude
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Eric and Kenny are preparing for an outing. Eric is nervous about something.


"How about this one?"

Eric skimmed over the photos in the app Kenny was showing to him and pursed his lips "Not fancy enough…"

Kenny rolled his eyes and moved to the next restaurant "This one looks nice…"

Again the chubby brunet looked at the phone in Kenny's hand and shook his head "Too fancy. We can't afford that"

"Dude! We've been looking at places for over an hour!" Kenny protested "We're almost out of options. Denver is not that big"

"We can't just go anywhere Kenny" Eric replied frowning and got up from the bed, going to fold some clothes to put away. He always needed to do something with his hands when he was nervous about something.

Kenny knew that well and so he put down the phone and looked at Eric for a moment, trying to guess what was happening. Eric didn't look like he was going to talk anytime soon so the blond finally huffed a bit annoyed "What's the big deal about this anyways? It's just a dinner with Stan and Kyle. We literally grew up together dude. You don't have to impress anyone"

"It's not just any dinner" Eric pouted a bit still not looking away from the clothes "It's the first time we go out publicly as boyfriends. We gotta be in the perfect place for me to show you off"

Kenny stared a bit surprised at the fat man and then chuckled "As if there was anything to show off about me"

"Do you think we would be together if that wasn't the case?" Eric shot a cocky half smirk towards Kenny.

Anyone else would have taken that in a bad way, but Kenny knew Eric well enough to know that such words carried a bigger meaning. And as someone who knew how to translate Eric's especial way to tell stuff, Kenny knew that was a pretty big compliment. A very romantic one too by the way. Which made the blond feel his cheeks getting warmer. That didn't prevented him from raising an eyebrow in a sarcastic gesture though as he snorted "I really hope your dick's as big as your ego…"

Eric froze at that and his face turned into a grimace for a second before he turned his back to Kenny and began storing the clothes in the drawers muttering a faint "Fuck you Kenny…"

The blond smirked then "Hell yeah! Right now? Should I tell the guys we're cancelling tonight's dinner then? I mean, it's really early but…"

"Shut up!" Eric's outburst came out weird, almost like a squeak as he stomped on the ground.

Kenny did shut up immediately at that and his amused expression died off, giving way to a concerned frown. Maybe he had gone too far this time…

Slowly, Kenny left the bed and walked towards his boyfriend, hugging him from behind and planting a warm kiss on his cheek "Hey babe… Are you okay?" Eric huffed and tried to wiggle himself out of Kenny's embrace but without any success so he just kept storing the clothes "I'm sorry teddy bear… I know you're sensitive about that issue…"

"I'm not sensitive!" Eric stomped on the ground again, this time pushing Kenny away and walking towards the bed "I'm no fucking pussy okay? And stop calling me that! It's fucking lame and…"

Kenny shut him up quickly moving closer and planting a deep kiss on his lips as he hugged Eric again, squeezing his belly softly "Shhh… Don't get mad babe…" Eric still looked very angry but the contact with Kenny's lips had effectively calmed him down a bit. The blond smiled and sat on the bed, dragging the bigger guy with him. They looked at each other for a moment but then Eric huffed and looked away. Kenny rolled his eyes but kissed his boyfriend's cheek "Can we talk about it?"

Eric's eyes were scanning the room quickly as if he were searching for an escape route "What about the dinner…"

"Forget about that" Kenny shook his head and pulled Eric closer "We'll have to talk about this sooner or later Eric"

The heavy brunet pouted again "Don't get all faggy with me"

Kenny moved to search for Eric's lips again, this time the kiss was reciprocated and he smiled wide "Can't get faggier than this between us dude… I mean it could but…" He saw how Eric's eyes wandered off again with more dread than anger "Eric… What's the deal about this? I mean, I would get it if you were like, a virgin or something but I know you're not so…" Kenny noticed that Eric's shoulders dropped and he looked sad and defeated, which made him feel really bad about pressuring his boyfriend with this. But Kenny also knew how Eric tended to bottle things up until they damaged him too much and with all the progress Eric had made to be a bit more open in the past years it would be horrible to let things go back to how they were. Taking one of Eric's hands on his own, Kenny laid on the bed, again dragging his boyfriend with him "Look, it's not like I only care about having sex with you…"

"It's exactly how it looks though" Eric grumbled.

"But it's not like that, okay?" Kenny continued firmly "You're fucking hot and I do want us to fuck so bad. I've wanted that for years, even before you went to college and all" Eric shot a surprised look at Kenny but remained quiet so Kenny kept going "Though that's not the only reason I wanna be with you. I do love you Eric. Some parts more than others…" He chuckled a bit and Eric rolled his eyes "But if sex is out of the table… If you don't want to do it with me…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eric frowned now and squeezed Kenny's hand a bit "Why wouldn't I want to do it with you?"

Kenny shrugged and looked away "I mean, I'm probably not what you're looking for… I've seen the people you've fucked dude. They look nothing like me at all… I always knew I wasn't like, your type and stuff…"

"Why are you talking all that crap?" Eric looked uneasy and very concerned "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't like you asshead" He smiled a bit shy now and looked away "You're not the only one who's been wanting to do it for years…"

"Really?" It was Kenny's turn to look surprised now "Since when?..."

"Middle school or something…" Eric shrugged but still averting his gaze from Kenny as his cheeks gained a rosy tint.

"Why it took you this long to say anything?" Kenny asked caressing Eric's hand with his thumb "I thought us getting together had been just a spur of the moment thing. Like you getting nostalgia when coming back to South Park after college…"

"You're the reason I came back at all dude" Eric's cheeks had a bright red shade now. They had been together for three months already but Eric still felt shy about saying all this "The years I spent apart from you… I mean, I had my fun and all at college but… All I could really think of, all I really wanted was to finish my studies, create my own company and get loaded enough so I could come back and take you away from that shitty town…"

Kenny's heart was soaring. He had spent years hoping to hear those words from Eric. But he had never really expected that to happen. For all his cocky attitude, Kenny always thought of himself as undeserving of someone like Eric, who Kenny knew was meant for greatness if he could polish his rough edges. Of course that there was still a lot to work on. Kenny knew he wasn't in some sort of fairy tale where things went always magically great for the protagonists, but this moment, having Eric pouring his heart like that as they laid embraced in bed, felt exactly like a fairy tale for Kenny.

So it wasn't strange that his eyes had become a bit blurry with tears that he swiped away as he smiled "I should've recorded all this to show it to Bebe and the others. They voted you as the least romantic of the entire school"

"They kept making stupid lists?" Eric snorted.

"Until they had that fallout in high school, yeah…" Kenny nodded.

"Wow, those were wild times huh?" The brunet chuckled and Kenny imitated him for a moment. Then they just looked at each other with warm smiles but Eric remembered where this whole conversation had started from and his smile faded as he looked away "Listen… About the sex…"

"We don't have to do it if you don't feel like it…" Kenny quickly said though it hurt to think that maybe Eric didn't want him like in that way and that it could lead to something quite unpleasant later.

"Ugh… Shut up with that dude" Eric rolled his eyes "I do wanna fuck with you okay? It's just that…" His eyes turned shy again but with apprehension now as he sighed gathering strengths "Thing is… What if… Fuck… What if you don't like it or something?" Eric squeezed Kenny's hand hard and his voice was hushed "What if we don't work because of it? I don't… I don't want us to be ruined by that… That's why I wanted our first to be like… Special…"

Kenny looked at his boyfriend in silence for a moment until he finally let go of Eric's hand, who looked a bit shocked and worried for a second, before hugging him tight, pressing Eric's face against his chest, which wasn't that easy since Eric was a bit bigger than him "I get it. It will be special"

Eric threw his arms around Kenny too and squeezed tight. They remained like that for a long while not saying anything else. There was no need to talk about it anymore. That was one of the things they both loved about each other. They could understand one another so well that just some words and a hug from the other could mend even the deepest wounds.

A message ringed on Kenny's phone and the two men moved a bit, not entirely breaking their embrace but clearly ready to move on with other things. The previous matter had been settled and they would have enough time later to go back to it with a different and certainly happier approach. Kenny looked for his phone and read the message from Kyle who was asking where they were going to meet that night "Hey, wanna go to that Greek place by the main plaza?"

"I thought you said that place was too uptight for you" Eric pursed his lips looking at Kenny.

"Kinda. But it's where we had our first official date…" Kenny smiled and planted a little kiss on the tip of Eric's nose "And it would be the perfect place for meeting the guys. I gotta show you off as my boyfriend after all right?"

Eric looked a bit surprised but then smiled warmly before smirking "Yeah… Of course you do"

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
